


A Change of Heart

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [56]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf!Hina, Family, Gen, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Hina was born deaf. Sayo resents her for multiple reasons. But things aren't able to always stay the same
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Series: One-Shots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> September is deaf awareness month so I thought I'd write something for it
> 
> "Italicized" = signed

Jealousy. Loneliness. Hatred. Resentment.

Those were all things Sayo felt toward Hina. Since very early on those feeling developed and festered until what they were today. There was a good reason behind it. At least, to Sayo there was. In reality, it was more of an understandable reasoning.

Hina was born deaf. Because of that, she was always the center of attention. Sayo felt left out. At first, she didn't mind. She enjoyed helping Hina out. But, seeing Hina get praised for the simplest of things while she barely got anything really got to her.

Sayo soon started ignoring Hina. It started toward the end of elementary school. Sayo was fed up with Hina. So, she simply ignored her. She stopped signing and would only speak. She forced Hina to talk if she wanted to communicate. They drifted apart quickly.

Hina was just sad. She didn't understand why Sayo suddenly seemed to hate her. It hurt a lot, but she didn't say a word. She just silently accepted it.

Sayo still knew how to sign. She knew exactly what Hina would sign. Sayo just acted like she forgot after a while. But, she knew.

It was now their first year in high school. Sayo finally had the opportunity to not go to the same school as Hina. She immediately took it, though she was informed if problems arose for Hina she would need to transfer to her school. Sayo hoped dearly nothing would happen. She enjoyed the freedom of being herself.

Hina seemed fine. She always seemed happy. Nothing seemed wrong. That was good for Sayo. She wanted it to stay that way. She was done babysitting her and treating her like a helpless child. If Hina couldn't stand up for herself that was her problem. Sayo didn't want to deal with it.

...

Things seemed to be fairing well for the both of them. Sayo was happy with her school. She was no longer in the shadows of Hina. She was her own person again. Not just the sister of a deaf kid.

Though, that didn't last for long. It was already their last year of high school. Hina seemed a bit more reluctant to go. Sayo would constantly be glaring at her, trying to express how much she did not want to have to transfer out.

Sayo still held all those feelings of hate toward Hina. Nothing had changed. She doubted anything would change.

It was a boring day after school. Sayo was in the student council room. It was just her at the moment. The others were all running different errands around the school.

There was a knock on the door. Sayo glanced over. She was confused. Lisa was at the door. Why? Why was she all the way over here?

"Do you need something?" Sayo asked.

"We need to talk." Lisa stated.

"Now?"

"I asked them to give us privacy." Lisa nodded and sat down across from Sayo.

Sayo sighed, "Alright. What do you want?"

"Do you know anything that's going on with Hina?"

Sayo visibly tensed at the name, "No. Why should I care what goes on with her?"

"She's being bullied, Sayo."

"So? If she can't handle it that's her fault. I'm done with taking care of her." Sayo growled.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lisa was shocked by how aggressive Sayo was. She knew that Sayo disliked Hina but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Because she took everything from me! She got all the attention. Everything was revolving around her. I was just her helper. No one seemed to care about me. It was all about her. And it still is." Sayo was losing her composure. This was the first time she had ever expressed these feeling aloud.

"So, you hate her because she was being favorited?" Lisa asked.

"I... I guess..."

"And it hasn't changed?"

"Our parents told me if Hina has problems that I have to drop everything here and transfer to Haneoka just to help her. They don't care about me. I'm not her babysitter. I'm not giving up my life to deal with her any longer." Sayo was shocked to find tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Sayo... I'm really sorry you've been treated that way. But, please, just talk to her. I'll stand by you if your parents try to transfer you. I don't think that's needed. But, please just try and give her support. She needs it." Lisa pleaded.

"What are they bullying her over?" Sayo asked.

"About being deaf. And, not talking. They even taunt her about how you won't save her because no one likes her." Lisa replied.

Sayo sighed, "I... I need some time to think this all over. But, thank you for... telling me. And, letting me... rant about everything. It feels a little better now that I've expressed these feelings to someone."

"You never mentioned it to your parents?" Lisa was surprised by that.

"I... did once. They ignored it so, I don’t see the point in trying again." Sayo mumbled.

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Lisa got up.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow." Sayo replied.

...

Sayo was not looking forward to having to talk to Hina. She really didn't want to but she knew she had no choice. Lisa would probably be looking to make sure they discussed this.

Sayo drug herself up to Hina's room. She stood at the door for a while. It was hard to get herself to open the door. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move to grab the knob.

It took a while, but eventually she did open the door. Hina was sitting on her bed, writing in a notebook. There was a textbook beside her that was open. Sayo assumed she was doing homework.

Hina looked over at her as she saw the door open in the corner of her eye. She didn't know how to react to her entrance. It was not what she expected.

Sayo walked over to her. Hina grew nervous. What did Sayo want from her? This was the first time she had come to her.

" _You're being bullied?_ " Sayo questioned.

Hina's face filled with surprise. She hadn't thought Sayo remembered how to sign. But, the content of what she had signed made her even more surprised. Sayo knew about that?

Hina lowered her gaze and nodded. She knew all about how much Sayo did not want to help her. It wasn't hard to figure that one out. She assumed Sayo was going to make sure she didn't tell their parents about it.

" _How long has this been going on for?_ " Sayo questioned.

" _Since last year._ " Hina hesitantly responded.

Sayo took a seat on the bed. Hina stiffed up. Sayo sighed.

" _Have you told anyone?_ "

Hina shook her head quite frantically. Sayo started to hate that she knew why Hina was acting that way. She had caused that. She made her fear telling someone. She had made Hina suffer when she might have been able to get help a lot sooner. It made Sayo feel awful. She was a horrible sister for treating Hina this way.

" _I think I can help you. Tomorrow I'll be waiting for you after school._ " Sayo signe _d, "I'll deal with them_."

Hina didn't know how to react. Having Sayo suddenly promise to be there for her? That was not something she ever expected. It made her wonder if there was a catch to it.

" _Why are you helping me now?_ " Hina asked, though she did worry it might make Sayo take back her offer.

" _If_ _I_ _help you solve the bullying, will you not tell mom and dad about it ever happening?_ " Sayo questioned in reply.

Hina understood it now. The reasoning behind Sayo helping her. If their parents found out, Sayo would have to transfer. If they didn't find out, that wouldn't happen.

" _I promise_." Hina agreed to the condition.

Sayo was glad that was agreed on. Now she didn't have to worry about that. Well, hopefully. There was always the chance the school would tell them.

" _So... how is school going?_ " Sayo felt awkward, but she did want to try and fix some things between them.

" _It's fine. Sometimes it's a little hard_." Hina replied.

" _Are you doing homework?_ "

Hina nodded.

" _Well,_ _I_ _guess I'll let you do that then._ "

...

The next day, Sayo was outside Haneoka. School had ended a little while ago. She was waiting to see if she could spot the bullies Hina was having trouble with.

A few students were giving her glances. No one really knew what to make of her at their school.

"Why's she here?"

"Maybe she's waiting for someone in Roselia?"

"Maybe."

That was the most common guess she heard. Most students seemed to think she was waiting for another member of the band. She was fine with that assumption. They didn't need to know what she was doing here.

Sayo soon spotted Hina exit the school. She watched her as she crossed the courtyard.

Two students came up to her. Sayo didn't recognize them at all. She watched them warily. She was right to, they seemed to be getting angry with Hina.

Sayo started walking to them. They quickly got physical. Hina was shoved to the ground. One of the bullies started yanking on her hair. The other was egging the first one on.

Sayo soon was right next to them. Neither noticed her yet.

"Let her go." Sayo stated with a firm and cold voice.

The two bullies froze and looked at her in fear. Sayo was glaring at them. The bully released Hina.

"If I ever hear you touch her again, you won't be around anymore. Now, get lost." Sayo growled as she took a few threatening steps toward them.

The two bullies booked it. Sayo sighed. She knelt down to be level with Hina. Hina had tears running down her face. Sayo pulled her into a hug. She could feel Hina crying, though no noise came out of her.

Sayo gently fixed Hina's hair while she waited for her to calm down. Hina looked up at her.

" _Thank you..._ " Hina signed.

Sayo tightened her grip on Hina in reply. Words, well signs, weren’t needed to convey anything else.

Sayo stood up and helped Hina up as well. She held her hand and they started walking home. Sayo saw Lisa out of the corner of her eye. She looked at her. Lisa smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Sayo rolled her eyes and then focused back in front of her. She glanced over at Hina. Hina was really close to her side. Sayo didn't really mind. Seeing just that small bit really made her worry about everything Hina had been suffering through.

Maybe she could ask Lisa about that. She didn't think bringing those memories back to Hina was a wise idea.

"Onee-chan, I love you."

Sayo stopped in her tracks. Hina rarely spoke. She was always really self-conscious about her voice ever since... Sayo had insulted her about it. For her to be speaking to the person who made her stop in the first place meant a lot.

Hina smiled as Sayo looked at her. Sayo found herself smiling back.

" _I love you, too_."

They continued walking again. Sayo kept glancing at Hina. She still couldn't believe Hina had spoken to her. After all the horrible stuff she told her, it was a surprise Hina still wanted anything to do with her.

Sayo tapped Hina on the shoulder to get her attention. If she was going to fix their relationship from now on, she might as well start now.

" _I take back what_ _I_ _told you before. I like your voice a lot._ "

Hina's smile told her it was going to be worth it. If she could make that sort of impact on her just with that, hopefully she could really help improve Hina's mood after all the stuff she's been going through.

But, she knew that was going to be a bit of an adventure. In the end, Sayo didn't really mind. She'd do whatever it took to fix this. As long as she could still be herself, she was fine with reparing their relationship again. It was just when she was expected to basically be Hina's personal servant that she despised her.

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when you have a deaf OC who is also named Hina...
> 
> No, I didn't chose to do Hina for that reason. Sibling angst is something I feel like I write a lot.


End file.
